


Room 308, Thursday evening

by elyteracy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and a lot of fluff, this is SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyteracy/pseuds/elyteracy
Summary: First rule of college dating: don't let an empty dorm room go to waste. Aaron has a dorm room, Katelyn has a strap-on. They put both to good use.





	Room 308, Thursday evening

"Did it really have to be orange?" Aaron says, squinting suspiciously.

 _It_ is a dildo in the vague approximation of a dick in a bright orange color, that Katelyn is currently holding in one hand. In the other hand, she's got a harness. It's made of leather and has a few buckles.

The dorm room is empty. It's winter break, Nicky is in Germany with his boyfriend and Matt with his family. Katelyn knows that because the two of them are friendly people who actually talk to her. Neil and Andrew have gone to Columbia. This, she knows because Andrew threw the door open to inform them as they were leaving this morning.

Although pre-med is time-consuming and soul-crushing and break is largely used to catch on pages and pages of readings, it does mean having a little more time to yourself.

Time to experiment, for example.

That's why they're both sitting on his bed, critiquing the unfortunate color of the dildo.

Katelyn puts the harness on the bed and runs a finger up the dildo. Aaron's gaze follows it, looking vaguely interested. Katelyn smirks. "I find it funny. An orange dildo for a Fox," she says. "The shop assistant recommended it."

The wrinkle between Aaron's eyes doesn't quite disappear but his frown softens a little. He holds out his hand. Katelyn gives him the dildo. He turns it in his hands a few times, inspecting it. "I expected it to be bigger."

Katelyn curls a hand around his ankle and rubs soothing circles on his skin with her thumb. "Well, you are a tiny thing," she says, grinning teasingly at him. "Gotta be careful."

Aaron snorts and lightly kicks her. "You're an ass."

"Wise choice of words for the situation at hand."

Aaron huffs. He isn't quite smiling, but his eyes are crinkling at the corner, and the line of his shoulders is much less tense than it was a few minutes ago. Katelyn counts it as a win.

"You still up for it?" She asks.

Aaron takes a little while to answer. She doesn't mind. He's never been one to make rash decisions. "Yeah, okay," he says, handing over the dildo. He seems confident, but he's rubbing his palm with his thumb the way he does when he's nervous.

Katelyn leaves the dildo on the bed and scoots a bit closer. She tucks one of his curls behind his ear. "You've had my fingers before, it's not very different."

Aaron makes a face, something stuck between amusement and fond annoyance. "Your fingers are not an orange silicon dick, Kate."

She laughs. "It doesn't even look like a dick."

They both look at where it's laying on the bed, glaringly obvious on the white sheets. Aaron shrugs one shoulder. "True," he says, "but dick-like or not, it's still not your fingers."

"They are quite magical," she agrees, wriggling them. Aaron rolls his eyes, though the tip of his ears is a bit pink. She puts a hand on his knee and squeezes. His legs are bare. He's only wearing his boxers, a cute pair with cartoon syringes on it, a gift from her, and a large purple sweater that he may have stolen from Nicky. He looks cute and Katelyn wants to eat him up. "We don't have to do it. I was the one to suggest it, you don't have to go along with it."

"No I—" He licks his lips. "I want it," he says and warmth curls in Katelyn's lower belly. "I'm just nervous."

"We'll go slow," she promises and kisses his cheek. "How about you go take a shower while I get ready?"

He nods. Katelyn gives him a peck before sending him off.

He comes out a bit pink from the shower. He's put back his boxers and sweater. Katelyn likes undressing him and he knows it. In the meantime, she's buckled up the harness and adjusted the dildo on it.

Aaron joins her on the bed. He smells like his body soap, sweet and lemony. "Weird," he says, and pokes at the dildo between her legs with one finger. He scrunches his nose a little. "Matches your bra though."

Her bra is indeed white with little orange ribbons. She laughs. "It wasn't on purpose."

He looks at her and raises his head the way he does when he wants a kiss. Katelyn leans over and presses their mouths together. He tastes like mint. His lips are warm and wet. She slides her hands into his hair and hums in the kiss. Aaron slips her bra straps off her shoulders, traces her collarbone with the tip of his fingers. She reaches behind her back and unclaps it. Aaron lies back while she slides it off her arms and throws it somewhere behind her.

"I still don't know how you do that."

She tilts her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Unclaps your bra with only one hand."

"I've had practice," she says with a laugh and kisses the tip of his nose. He wrinkles it like he always does and she kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Your thing is poking me," he tells her, referring to the dildo.

"Now you know how I feel," she says, grinning.

He purses his lips but doesn't say anything which is definitely a concession. She's gotten good at reading his body language. She slides her hands under his sweater, pushing it up, revealing creamy white skin. The contrast is starking against her dark brown skin and she takes a moment to admire it.

Aaron raises her arms and lets himself be undressed. Katelyn leans over him and Aaron catches one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Her breath catches and she stays there, on her elbows. He pinches the other between two fingers, biting gently down on the first.

"Gotta get to the nightstand," she says.

He kisses the curve of his breast and lets her go. She searches through the drawer for what she wants. She finds the lube, which she throws on the bed next to Aaron's head. Aaron, seemingly tired of waiting, traces her breast with his fingertips, and kisses her chest and the top of her stomach.

She pinches his shoulder. "Stop it, I'm trying to find— Oh, nevermind," she says, leaning back on her heels. She holds up a condom and a latex glove.

Aaron frowns. "The condom isn't really necessary."

"Easier clean up." She rolls the condom on the dildo. "I had to buy a smaller size just for this," she says, and rolls her hips, straight on his dick.

He tightens his grip on her thigh and groans. He sits up and kisses his way up her neck, before kissing her mouth. She hums in his mouth when he pulls her in his lap.

"You've planned this," he says, against her lips.

"I'm very good at planning."

He snorts. "Nerd."

"That's kind of rich coming from you." She laughs and links her arms around his neck. "I just want to make sure you'll feel good."

Aaron makes a small embarrassed noise and hides his face in her shoulder. She presses a kiss to his temple. "Okay?"

She takes his kow hum as a yes. He raises his head and his cheeks are still red.

"Wanna get down to business?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

He smoothes her thumb against one of them. "I hate when you do this," he grumbles.

"You're a lying liar, Aaron Michael Minyard," she tells him and pushes him back against the bed. She takes the glove and pulls it on her right hand, slapping it against her wrist. "Ready?"

He rolls his eyes. "Whenever you are Dr. Turner," he snickers.

He opens his legs and she settles between them. She curls her fingers around the waistband of Aaron's boxers. He helps her slide it off by raising his ass off the bed. She slides a towel under him in exchange. Aaron raises his eyebrows at her. "Planning nerd, remember," she tells him. He huffs, amusement clear in his eyes.

She grabs the lube, coating two fingers generously. She slides her other hand from his thigh all the way to his ankle. He shivers. She hooks it on her shoulder, kisses his knee.

"Still good?" She asks rubbing her fingers together to warm the lube.

"Yeah," Aaron says.

She bends down, kisses his stomach. She swirls her tongue around his bellybutton, ghosts her lips down. She wraps her lips around his cock and he makes a low sound at the back of his throat. She swallows him down, humming around him. Aaron curses under his breath. She curls her hand around his hip and presses her fingers against his hole. He jolts.

"Cold," he complains.

She licks up his cock, kisses the tip. "Sorry," she apologizes before going down on him again. She dips the tip of her index. His heel presses into her back. His cock is hard in her mouth now, and she sucks harder. She wriggles her finger inside to the first knuckle and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Kiss me," Aaron says. His voice is low and strained and heat curls in her belly. "Kate, kiss me," he repeats.

She pulls herself up and takes the opportunity to lube her finger once again. She kisses him as she slides two knuckles in and swallows Aaron's small groan. Aaron is rarely loud in bed. The sound is a small personal victory. He holds onto her shoulders like he is afraid of falling, and Katelyn kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, bites the curve of his ear. "I got you," she whispers.

His eyes are blown wide and hazy when she inserts a second finger. His breath is quick and shallow, his cheeks red. She wiggles her fingers as she tightens her grip on his cock. He bites his lips, gripping the sheets.

She scissors them inside. He throws his head back, exposing the line of his throat. The view is inviting and decadent and she can't resist it. She bites his shoulder, traces his Adam's apple with her tongue.

Experience has taught her where his prostate is. She curls her fingers up. He arches his back, moaning, his mouth falling open. The way his heels press in her back is almost painful. "Fuck," he swears when she does it again, and god, she wants him. She is slick and hot between her legs and she rubs her thighs together just to release a bit of pressure

She retracts her fingers to slide in a third and Aaron rolls his hips, chasing her hand. She can't help the needy noise that gets past her lips. She's so close to shoving two fingers against her clit and getting herself off.

Aaron is hot and tight around the three fingers she has in his ass. He's flushed all the way to his chest, and when she crooks her fingers right, he makes a keening noise that goes straight to her cunt.

She presses harder. Aaron gasps, his body clenching around her fingers.

"Fuck me," he chokes out and Katelyn could cum just from how desperate his voice sounds.

"Say it again," she begs and drags her fingertips against his prostate as an incentive. She presses a kiss to his jaw. "Aaron, please, say it again."

"Katelyn, just fuck me, I want it," he babbles, probably unaware of it. She can feel slick dripping from her cunt at the words, and really, they should have done this sooner.

She pulls her fingers around, takes off the glove and throws it somewhere on the floor.

"Missionary is fine with you?" She asks.

Aaron takes his leg off her shoulder to throw both of them around her waist and pull her closer. "Yeah, it's fine just— do something, fuck."

It takes a couple of tries to find his hole with the dildo. She pushes two inches in, Aaron's eyebrows pulling together. She stops and waits for him to adjust. His breath comes in short exhales, and his hands grab at her shoulders.

He bucks his hips and she pulls out to push in further, redoing it a couple of times until she is hilt deep and her hips flush against his ass.

She straightens her back and takes hold of his hips. His cock is heavy and swollen, curving toward his belly. "Grab the headboard." His eyes open to look at her, the hazel almost completely eaten by his blown-out pupils. "I'm going to fuck you now," she tells him. He bites back a moan at her words.

His heels dig into her lower back, bringing her closer. "Eager," she teases and he glares at her, though it's ineffective combined with his shallow breathing and his bright red cheeks. She pulls back and slides in, her eyes on his ass. The way Aaron's body swallows the dildo is obscene.

She rolls her hips. The movement is strange and foreign as she's never done it before, but Aaron opens his eyes in surprise, his knuckles turning white from how hard he is holding the headboard. She wishes she could feel his body around her. She settles for leaning over him, hands on either side of his head. She fucks him with slow thrusts, getting the feel of it.

He grabs her arm, one hand still holding the headboard and arches his back. She rocks in him a few times but he makes a disappointed little noise.

"Problem?" She asks.

"Higher," he says, nose scrunching. "More inside." He crooks his fingers to show her, apparently past coherent explanations.

She changes the angle, tries to get it. His face tells her she still isn't there.

"Do it," she says.

He huffs, but pushes at her shoulders. She frowns. "Lean back," he orders, with an impatient noise.

She sits back on her heels. He unwinds his legs from around his waist and hooks them on her shoulders. He tangles his fingers in her hair. "Come here."

She leans down, pushing his legs against his chest. "Bendy," she teases him. Her voice comes out breathless. She bites playfully at his neck.

He turns his head, his nose nudging her cheek. His wrecked breath falls over her skin. "Shut up—" he bites out, and probably would have said more if she hadn't snapped her hips up at this very moment.

The noise he makes, something between a moan and a keen, has her gasping against his neck from arousal. She wants to imprint it in her mind and never forget it.

She fucks him hard this time, trying to hit his prostate. She knows when she gets it by the way he writhes under her and the stuttering, broken sounds that fall from his lips.

She slips out a couple of times, which has him whining loudly in protest. It's unbelievably hot to have him sprawled out under her, flushed and sweaty, begging for her to fuck him.

She gets a hand between their bodies, and grabs his cock. He is hard and slick from precum. She runs a thumb over his slit, reveling in the full-body shudder he has.

She only has to jerk him off a few times before he throws his head back, back curving, and spills all over her hand and his belly.

They stay like this for a moment, Katelyn nudging their noses together, breathing hard. She slips out slowly. Aaron wrinkles his nose and lets his legs fall from her shoulders. She's still desperate to get something on her clit and fingers inside herself. Aaron is boneless and hazy and no help, but he stops her before she can roll off him.

"You can sit on my face," he slurs.

"You look like you can barely move."

"That's the idea."

She chuckles, but she's so fucking aroused that she'll take anything. She wipes her hand on the towel and unbuckles the harness to shove it off.

She gets one knee over him and settles on his face. His hands grab her thighs and his tongue comes lapping at her cunt. She groans, grabbing the headboard. "Fuck," she swears.

He runs one finger from her clit to her vagina. "You're so wet," he says, his hot breath falling over her oversensitive cunt.

"Only for—" She starts with a mocking lilt.

He twists two fingers inside her and she cries out, unable to finish her sentence. She knows it was on purpose but can't even bring herself to care. He crooks his fingers and sucks on her clit and she's coming, clenching on his fingers.

She collapses next to him on the bed. He wipes his belly with the towel and his mouth with the back of his hand. He rolls on his side to look at her. His hair is a mess, and his mouth is still shiny from eating her out.

"That was fast," he says, with raised eyebrows. "Did you get off on fucking me?"

She smirks. "Should have seen yourself. You were all sprawled out and taking it so– "

He covers her mouth with one hand. "Don't," he says. His ears and cheeks are red and Katelyn smiles under his palm.

She throws an arm around his waist and follows the nobs of his spine. He takes off his hand, squinting suspiciously at her. "Okay," she says. She brushes their noses together. "Did you like it?"

He buries his face in the sheet. She laughs and runs a finger along his ear shell. "I did," he mumbles, cheek mushed against the mattress, eyes not looking at her.

"That's good."

They stay silent for a moment. His breathing settles, deeper, more regular. She shivers, the cold finally catching up to them. They get dressed. She slips on her pajamas and throws away the used condom and latex glove. He pulls on his purple sweater once again. "Is that Nicky's?" She asks him, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her.

He nods and almost trips when putting his sweapants on.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's just–" He falters, looks at her from under his lashes. "It just feels a bit weird. It's not bad."

"Oh," she breaths, licks her lips, and doesn't say anything else.

She rolls on her back and he settles against her, his head on her belly. She runs her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his calp. He makes a pleased noise. Just like a cat, she thinks with amusement.

"I liked it," he whispers, voice so low she almost misses it. "Maybe we can... do it again. Sometimes."

She smiles. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to the Tfc Baguettes for giving me the idea, and the tfc discord for supporting me through this naughty endeavor, guess i'll see you all in hell, and you also reader (insert salem the cat maleficient laugh)
> 
>  
> 
> [you can join me on tumblr](http://elyteracy.tumblr.com)


End file.
